The invention relates to polyacetylene-containing polymer products which are distinguished by improved stability to air and in particular oxygen.
Polyacetylene-containing polymer products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,422. They are suitable, for example, as organic-based electrical conductors and semiconductors. In contrast to pure polyacetylene, they can easily be converted into mouldings, for example films or fibres. They are more stable than pure polyacetylene. However, they are sensitive to oxygen at elevated temperature.
Their preparation is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,422, in which acetylene is polymerized in organic solution of at least one polymer other than polyacetylene and in the presence of certain nickel(0) complexes. The resultant polyacetylene-containing polymer product can contain from 0.1 to 99% by weight, preferably from 1 to 50% by weight of polyacetylene.